His Butler: Jayy Von Monroe
by WhatDragsYouUnder
Summary: From an outsiders view, they are band members, and best friends. In reality, Jayy Von Monroe is one hell of a singer, and he is contracted to Dahvie Vanity. Even more interesting, and undercover Grell going by the name of Jeffree Star. When Sebastian and Ciel find themselves dealing with the affairs of Jayy, things get a bit more complicated. I don't own BOTDF or Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own BOTDF, Jeffree Star, Kuroshitsuji, or any other obvious things. The plot isn't even mine, the plot goes to the lovely professional-fan-girl._

The city was really beautiful, everything seemed beautiful and exciting. It was probably because of the rush he was having. He could hear a plane in the sky and the air picked up. Throwing out his arms and closing his eyes he allowed himself to enjoy this high. His muscles ached, and his voice was almost gone, but nothing could ruin this feeling.

"If you fall, I have half a mine not to catch you." Dahvie felt his smile falter only for a second; how long had it been? He could feel the warmth of him nearby.

Dahvie lulled his head to the side and saw that Jayy joined him on the ledge of the skyscraper. He leaned over and shook his head at the twenty story drop, straight down to a concrete death. He smirked and shifted his eyes up to Dahvie's paint covered face. He reached out to wipe the greens smudge of paint from his nose but Dahvie looked away.

"Leave it."

"Of course." Jayy shook his head again as he bent down, grabbed the ledge and swung his legs out; sitting with his legs dangling from the side of the building. Dahvie got this way after concerts, not wanting to be touched, talked to, or anything until he was done with his rush. It didn't make since to Jayy but he liked to watch him. He radiated something that Jayy couldn't understand, but it made him yearn for his soul all the more.

It seemed like a century ago that Dahvie called him and made the contract. Even now Dahvie could swear there wasn't a moment of his life that he had lived without Jayy by his side. Dahvie chanced a glance down at his companion; he was smiling down at the traffic jam. Sighing, Dahvie lowered himself to sit on the ledge.

Jayy watched him from the corner of his eye. "You really are a demon." Jayy laughed at his comment. "Not even a second peace?" Dahvie smirked knowing the reason Jayy came to bother him.

A sneer spread across Jayy's face. "Those damn reapers, I don't need a babysitter." Dahvie snickered.

With their new tour, they had been forced to bring a new addition with them temporarily. Jefree Star was a cool enough guy, when he was in front of others. Once they were alone with him he broke his character and went back to being the reaper he was. He was a diva either way, but at least when he was in his Jefree character he didn't whine about his job and missing his chainsaw.

Jay wasn't like the other demons, he wasn't mysterious, not in the way they were. He was a mystery all his own, and he broke the rules. Dahvie wasn't to ever know that Jayy took other souls that he wasn't assigned to, he wasn't even to know about the reapers. However, one night he had an interesting encounter with neat reaper, with an obvious stick up his ass, with a red head in tow.

Apparently the red heads name was Grell, he was whining about the chainsaw that was apparently 'against the rules'. The one with the clean cut appearance was called William, in all fairness, Jayy would have an attitude as well having to deal with the red haired reaper. What really caused the problem was the fact that he had been enjoying a young girl's soul at the moment they showed up. After a little scuffle, taking out half a building along the way, there was a slight urgency in William as he threw Grell into Jayys arms. He sneered as Grell let out a lust filled purr before he threw him to the ground.

"I will settle this by putting you on probation. Grell will disguise himself and watch you." William straightened his glasses as he turned to address Grell while Jayy stared in astonishment. "Grell, if you succeed with this then your punishment will be dropped for possessing an illegal scythe."

Jayy shuddered at the memory. So he had been punished for stealing souls by receiving the nuisance that is Grell, and Grell had been punished by watching Jayy. His plan for when he returned to Dahvie was to make something up but before he could the wide mouthed reaper had spilled everything and announced that he would become known as Jeffree Star. All of this gave Dahvie enough ammunition and amusement to leave Jayy feeling tortured.

Dahvie leaned in closer leaving a very small gap between the two, "Perhaps this wouldn't be a problem if someone could control their impulses." Dahvies breath was warm on Jayys cheek and his smirk returned.

"Bite me, you're one to talk."

"On the contrary, I think my impulses are what make you my bitch." Jayy narrowed his eyes but his smile widened slightly.

Jay placed a finger on his tongue and proceeded to wipe at the green smear on Dahvie's nose. "For now," Was his only reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting an intimate moment?" Grell, or Jeffree, had arrived at that moment in a dazzling pink jumpsuit with a hello kitty choker with black lace. His heals tapped sharply on the concrete roof as he approached with a wide grin across his face.

Dahvie pulled back but kept his eyes strictly on Jayy as he replied. "Just explain that not all prey is defenseless and weak, some will put up a fight." Jayy rolled his eyes at this. That was what he had said after Jayy explained the mark placed on a Demons 'prey'.

A sharp, specially shaped eyebrow was raised at this by Jeffree. "You guys are so cute! No wonder the fans go crazy when you all but hump each other on stage." Dahvie gave Jayy a smug smile. "maybe we should go inside soon though, I was told by your pushy manager that someone was here to interview you." Jefree pouted a little, he hadn't gotten along with their manger when he ruined a few electronics and stepped on a couple toes. He was clumsy at the least.

Jayy watched as Dahvie frowned at this, he loved it when they interviewed them, but he was still running on a rush and jay had ruined a good bit of it, and now the interview would mess it completely up. He got up though and climbed down the ledge to wrap his arm around Jeffree's shoulder.

"let's go spread the good news of Blood on The Dance Floor's new tour with the addition of the amazing Jeffree Star!" He was pumping himself up and yelling random things into the night. He screamed to the sky and finished by cartwheeling towards the door and disappearing back into the building. Jayy looked up to see the stars and started to make his way past Jeffree.

"You really do break all the rules of being a demon." Jayy glared at Jeffree and waited for him to explain. "Demons can't fall in love, and yet look at you two love birds. Sebby would never fall in love, which makes me love him all that much more, ooh I miss him so much!" He gushed out loudly.

"I am not in love with him. He just interests me, his soul interests me. That's the whole reason I'm here." Jayy stood up a little taller and smiled proudly.

Jeffree put a hand on his hip and leaned forward sticking a scrawny finger in his face accusingly. "I don't believe you, your lying."

"It's the truth-"

"Prove it!" He said smiling mischievously at the aggravated idol. He didn't even give him a chance to answer before he turned abruptly and sauntered away, clicking his heels as he went. Jayy reluctantly followed after him. He hadn't completely gotten into the room when his idea struck.

As the interviewer started in on the new addition to the tour, and all of his pinkness; Jayy quickly sat next to him, purposely meaning to have their legs pressed together. "What are you doing?" Jeffree whispered

Jayy looked at him with a whole new attitude. "Just play along." There was a light blush on Jeffree's face as Jayy leaned over him placing a hand on the back of his head, dragging him into a frantic, sloppy, yet passionate kiss in front of the cameras. Instantly Jeffree's hands began to explore Jayy's chest. When he pulled away he whispered just loud enough for Jeffree.

"Your proof."

Jeffree smirked and turned back to the cameras. "I'm sure that is a pretty good sneak peek as to what this tour will be like." The young woman looked both astonished and embarrassed. With a few last minute questions they wrapped up and thanked them for the interview and left quickly.

Without really noticing, Dahvie had wondered to the huge window in their sweat and was staring down at the street. He suddenly turned and started jumping on the couch next to Jayy singing bad romance. Grell, now out of his Jeffree disguise walked in singing along with Dahvie carrying drinks in his hand when their door swung open.

They all froze and turned towards the iterance. Jayy instantly was up and standing protectively in front of Dahvie, his eyes seem to flash red, changing the color of his eye contacts. A young boy walked in calmly, he had a trench coat, and an eye patch, and his hair was black but shone blue. Just as Jayy made a move to launch he sensed something and had just enough time to duck and pull Dahvie down from the couch as what looked like butter knives sliced through the air sticking into the wall behind them.

When they both looked back there was a tall man standing behind the regal young boy. He wore a black and white suit with a malicious smile that made his glowing red eyes seem all the more dangerous. Jayy stood up quickly and smiled; he took a step but stopped as a flash filed the room. Everyone looked to see that he had caught one of the knives before it punctured his throat.

"So Sebastian, how have you been?" As his name left his lips Grell instantly went ultimate fan girl. Ciel glared as he instantly began fawning and touching his butler. Sebastian removed his hands from his chest twice before Sebastian gave him one good glare that made him shrivel.

Grell and Dahvie watched in confusion as they noticed tension between the three. Dahvie leaned against Jayy's back and laid his head on his shoulder. "So why don't we all do a couple shots and then you can explain why the fuck you tried to break down our door. Jeffree, you're drooling." Everyone turned to see Grell with a phone taking pictures all around Sebastian.

"I think I'll pass on the liquor. We do need to speak with you though." Ciel glanced up at Sebastian and he instantly bowed and moved past his master to address Jayy.

"I believe we should leave the masters to discuss, in the meantime, perhaps we should," Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have our own discussion."

Jayy wasn't fazed but he didn't blame Dahvie for moving away from him quickly. Sebastian was one hell of a demon, more terrifying than Jayy would like to admit. Jayy new that nothing good would come of this as he prepared to defend his contract, if they came for Dahvie for one reason or another, he didn't know if he would be able to win.

"Jayy, you can leave me with this kid I'll be fine. Just be sure to come back and take Jeffree, or Grell or whatever he is." Both Sebastian and Jayy grimaced as they looked back at the love sick Grell looking lost in his own fantasies.

"I that an order?" Jayy asked hopelessly.

Dahvie smiled, loving to mess with Jayy. "Everything I say is an order."

Sebastian looked back at Ciel and saw him smirking and when he nodded he got his answer. He turned to Grell and grabbed his shoulder, stunning him from his day dream. He managed a small smile for Grell that made his cheeks flush. He leaned in only enough to tease Grell with his scent. "If you come with us, you would be able to see the rarest side of me. Perhaps even get some pictures far better than the ones you've managed so far."

Grell almost lost it right there, covering his face and nodding feverishly, his whole face becoming magenta. Jayy watched in disbelief, and he noticed Ciel glare at the two. He smirked at him but when Ciel suddenly snapped his attention to stare intently at him he felt a shiver go down his spine. This kid was something else. Dahvie lay back on the couch and splayed his legs over the back of the couch. Ciel sat in a chair looking very uncomfortable in his surroundings. He sneered at everything in the room, making sure as to not touch anything except the chair.

"Jayy, we are leaving now." Jayy looked up and quickly followed the dark demon from the room, looking back at Jayy before the door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you don't want a drink? Your pretty uptight for a little dude" Dahvie took in half of his cup before meeting eyes with the grimacing boy once more.

Ciel could feel a twitch coming on. Not even five minutes with this guy and he was already prepared to break down and murder Dahvie himself. "I've already given you my answer! Stop wasting my time and listen. I have been trying to explain this to you long enough!" Ciel grit his teeth together as he reeled back his rage. He held his hand out and Dahvie smirked. "I believe I'll have that drink."

While Ciel had an interesting time explaining everything to Dahvie, Sebastian was having quite an enjoyable time with Jayy and Grell. Although he could have done without Grell's constant drooling and squealing. Grell was especially pleased when both Jayy and Sebastian decided that they would shed a few layers. While Sebastian loosened his tie and cast off his butler jacket, Grell choose to have a nose bleed all over his new outfit.

Jayy let out an excited giggle, dark and low that echoed off of the walls of the filthy alley. "So, friend." Jayy's grin widened at the grimace he received from using the term friend. "How long do you think our leashes will be off before they will be put back on? Yours seems especially tight."

Sebastian smirked and took a step towards Jayy. "Perhaps I should point out that while on the roof; you seemed quite fond of your master's affection. Seems to me that you have more than one leash to deal with." Jayy frowned and shook his head.

"Perhaps I should open your eyes for you." Jayy launched at him, his eyes flashing and Sebastian gladly complied. Grell squealed as Sebastian and Jayy landed hard against the wall he had been leaning upon.

Both let out hisses and at first Grell was intrigued to see smiles on both faces. There was a small rumble that flowed throughout the small area, and it rivaled the roar of thunder. Then a piercing laughter was released and it was more horrific than a banshee's cries, and more painful than nails mercilessly being dragged across a chalk board. Grell covered his ears and whimpered, and stared wide eyed as Jayy and Sebastian's laughed together and tore at one another.

Their laughter[r was terrifying, yet something was appealing about it. One precise blow and Sebastian flew through a window, with Jayy in quick pursuit. Although it terrified Grell to see this side of Sebastian, it also thrilled him beyond comprehension. He let out an unbridled scream of excitement as he made his way after them preparing his video camera.

"Seems you have gotten better fighting, it's about time." Sebastian ran a finger over the area that Jayy had punched.

Jayy casually shrugged and sauntered towards his opponent his thumbs in his belt loops. "I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but you know." Jay smiled brightly as he stopped in front of the butler demon. "I really miss this, why don't we do this more often?"

Sebastian threw a knife and Jayy barely managed to dodge it before Sebastian had managed to approach him and grab him by his shirt collar. With phenomenal strength he lifted Jayy and tossed him down and he went completely through to the first floor. Sebastian smiled and peered down into the black hole.

"We stopped about the same time you ruined the Black Plague for me." Sebastian's eyes turned a bloodlust red that glowed in the dim building. Debris floated up from the pitch black hole in the floor that Jayy's body had made. Sebastian glared and looked down at his feet.

With a sudden burst, hands came up from below grabbing at Sebastian's feet and pulled him through the floor as well. Sebastian's head landed against the floor with a dull thud. Jayy stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I've told you this a hundred times, I wasn't the one that did that. Although your face was hilarious."

He still had a tight grip on Sebastian's legs so he began to spin, building up momentum. When he finally released the butler to send him flying he wasn't expecting Sebastian to spin in the air and kick off of the wall to come flying straight back at him. Jay blocked as Sebastian took the offensive. Jayy knew better than to stay on defense to long so he threw a punch just as Sebastian had. Both catching the others attack, they found themselves at a standstill for the moment.

Sebastian no longer looked amused with their fight. "You say it wasn't you, so tell me." Sebastian leaned in further and his voice came out a quick sharp whisper. "Then who?" Jayy shivered with the exciting fear he felt. Grell had just managed to get into the building painting when he saw the two in a staring match.

Immediately he lifted his phone to record the scene, without really noticing that his nose had a steady flow of blood coming from his nose. After all the men hadn't realized they were playing harder than they thought they were. Sebastian's nice pressed white shirt was now a ruffled mess barely clinging to his shoulders and his arms. Even his hair was a bit more disorderly than usual. Not that Grell noticed his hair; he was too busy staring at the smooth, white, built muscle that was Sebastian's chest.

Then there was Jayy, he had managed to change from his black, torn, skinny jeans into a pair of fluffy Hello Kitty pajamas. He still wore his BOTDF tank with openings running down the side, and he had taken off all of his accessories. His tank had caught on the floor when he fell; leaving a shredded 'B' glide through the air as he moved. Grell did love Sebastian, but he wouldn't deny that Jayy's body was enticing. Not to mention those pajamas were only about a centimeter from falling and turning this into a porn film for Grell.

Jayy's mouth turned up into a sharp smile and he let out a small giggle leaning forward to whisper. "If I knew that, then why wouldn't I have told you? You're sexy when you're angry, but only to an extent." Jayy turned his head and shot out his tongue to graze across Sebastian's cheek.

Jayy had expected to be pushed away, punched, or at the very least glared at but once he pulled back he saw that Sebastian's eyes were glowing the violet red that put fear into people, and the smile that promised a death in the near future. "I suppose, that means you'll do for now then." Jayy could tell this night was going to be full of fun.

Somehow Ciel had managed to get the hyper active star to sit properly at the very least, getting him to understand the situation on the other hand was a complete and utter failure. Yet somehow he strangely felt himself forgetting what the urgency was. He absently took another sip from his cup, he cringed at the taste and remembered why he felt so dizzy. He glared again at Dahvie who was smiling at him mischievously.

"I take it you can't handle your alcohol." He immediately started laughing when Ciel tried to suppress a hiccup. "Tell me again, why are you here?"

There was a pause as Ciel tried to force the fog around his head away. Dahvie had made the drink taste sweat and so Ciel had thought he was given a simple glass of fruit juice. "Sebastian and I-"Ciel paused again trying to steady his voice and thoughts.

"Ya, you and Sebastian; what's up with that?" Dahvie smirked and sat back with his own drink and twirled a red dyed strand of hair. He raised an eye brow when Ciel looked up with wide eyes at the rainbow haired man in front of him.

"We are contracted, just as you and your demon are." Ciel sneered and looked away. "How Grell ended up with you I don't wish to know. It has been rather quiet without him around though." Dahvie narrowed his eyes and leaned in.

"That's not what I asked. Is there something between you and your demon? You seem a bit strict but you look at him differently. I bet you're a little cuddle bug aren'cha?" Dahvie had reached out and pinched Ciel's cheeks and giggled when Ciel glared.

Ciel swiped at Dahvie but missed as Dahvie pulled back and away muttering something aout how feisty he was. "Not everyone uses their Demon as a sexual release." Ciel glared at Dahvie expecting him to blush but he smiled and laughed. Ciel shook his head and continued. "Sebastian is my butler, he does what I tell him without question."

Ciel composed himself in his seat, placing an elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his cheek against his closed fist. Dahvie had to admit, even though he was small and seemed young, he did look slightly intimidating. This only made him more interesting to mess with though. "Usually people get friendship mistaken for love. Seems to me you have somehow not seen the contract turn into friendship."

Ciel rolled his eyes and smirked. "If that even could make since, it is absurd. I don't want or need friends, only the loyalty of a decent servant. Nothing more and nothing less." Ciel's glare was quick to return when Dahvie smiled again. At this rate he was bound to hate this guy more than Alois Trancy.

The mere thought of Aloise caused Ciel to let out an unneeded shudder. The sudden memory of his tongue rolling over his pale skin with his contract mark on it, caused him to feel even more queasy. A sudden thought came to him as he watched Dahvie play with his phone. Where was his contract mark? Dahvie looked up and caught Ciel staring.

"Do you see something you like or are you about to throw up? If so the bathroom is that way." He jutted his thumb towards a hallway on the right. Ciel shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was hell right?

Not even getting anything done except for getting tipsy and becoming annoyed. Ciel decided to spit it out before he honestly forgot everything. "We need you to do something for us, if you do this you could potentially solve a very interesting case that Sebastian and I have been working on." Ciel had pulled out his professional appearance and voice that he used during meeting's to demand from others what he wanted.

Dahvie immediately placed his phone down and leaned forward, a dark look in his eyes. "Is that so? Why should I care? What is there that will give me motivation to help someone who can't even get through one glass of alcohol?" Ciel blushed slightly but didn't move away as he came closer.

"What do you want?" Ciel felt a sudden regret of the question once the words left his lips. Dahvie ran his fingers through Ciel's hair and chuckled when Ciel tried to move away but he had a fairly good grip.

"Maybe you could give me a little time to think about that. There are a lot of things that sound interesting. First I want to know what is it exactly that you need us to do." Ciel pulled once more and freed his hair from Dahvie's fingers.

"The only thing I need from the two of you numb skulls is to be our eyes and our ears for the time being. We need insight and a few connections that you already have. Sounds easy enough, but you could potentially die if you screw it up." Ciel smirked at the thought of Dahvie's death.

Dahvie seemed amused by this. "You forget, I'm ready for death, why else would I have Jayy. Sounds fun but is it that you had to offer. I'm not a slut I'm a whore, I don't do anything for free, you have to pay me first."

There was something respectful with Dahvie's first sentence, but Ciel was once again disgusted that night by his phrasing of payments. "I've asked you already. I'm here for business, so name a price."

Dahvie thought for a moment and Ciel saw something flash in his eyes and he became serious for a moment. "What about a pardon?" Ciel raised an eye brow so he explained. "There was a reaper after Jayy, he was collecting sould that weren't contracted to him. That is how we got stuck with Grell; it is just a temporary fix. They will be back, and I want a pardon for him. Can you manage that?"

There was a groan from Ciel and Dahvie looked at him worriedly. "Please tell me this reaper didn't have square glasses and goes by the name of William T. Spears." Dahvie shrugged unsure of what he looked like. Jayy just grunted whenever he asked about that day, and Grell couldn't explain him without blushing and mumbling.

"Grell could tell you, he was with the dude when it happened. Good luck getting anything out of him." Dahvie walked back over to his original seat and sat down once more. Ciel thought for a moment.

Every time there were reapers involved, things got annoying, and sometimes a bit messy. He absently grabbed his cup and started to bring it to his mouth, but he quickly checked himself. "Fine, if that's what you want,"

"Wait, you also have to tour with us!" Ciel's eye's bulged and he growled.

"I believe I will pass on that one."

"If you pass on that, then how am I supposed to get you your contacts?" Ciel was not amused and didn't seem convinced. "Also, that is the only way that I will work with you."

Ciel brought the cup up and allowed the sickingly sweet liquid to go down his throat, burning and turning his stomach as it went down. He wiped at his mouth and glared as the burning continued. He looked up and Dahvie smiled approvingly. Grabbing Ciel's glass from his hand and filling it back up he was sure to smile the whole time, figuring that he could make him made while he was at it.

"I am going to take that as a deal. Cheers mother fucker!"


End file.
